User talk:Aeterna Superi/Archive One
Welcome to the ! Hi The Highland Lady, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Highland Lady page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carnarvan (talk) 01:20, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Let's go say hello Irrelevant title, but casually wanna be your first actual message. Also, Elisabeth is a Ravenclaw from what you put on her forum, but if she changes in time, you can resort her when she is 10 years old, fun fact. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Heights I just wanted to let you know, in case this wasn't intentional, that 4'8 for a seven year old girl is incredibly tall. The average is about 4'0. :) And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 20:33, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Llewyn-Moss Mine is named Rhosyn, modeled by Jasmine Sanders, if that's okay! And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 01:28, July 2, 2017 (UTC) If that's what you would like to do, then I'm all for it! And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 01:56, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Elisabeth's Case So,there's currently no one in the DMAC that's actively RPed, so I'll tell you how I would expect the next steps to go, and you can kind of decide from there. The Muggle Liason person would speak to the Muggle police, and her Dad would be arrested. Idk what the situation would be with her mother, but if she's alive, she'd go with her, or the next living relative. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:47, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Speech Development Hi! So, I've seen a couple RPs where your character Juniper can hold lengthy conversations, understand big words that three year olds normally shouldn't, and answer and ask more questions than outside the six w's. It's sort of unrealistic, and I anted to offer you this link for you to look over. It's sort of what I used for Tessa. That said, if you don't wanna look it over, it's fine. I just figured you might appreciate some advice/guidelines. Let me know if you need anything else! :) Poppy and Liberty Would you maybe like to RP them? I'm sort of on a mission of getting Poppy to meet as many future yearmates as possible before the carriages open. :P It's cool if not, I just think it'd be fun. Also, it's your go in Tori/Lib. Eh... Ill change her. I was gonna use her for Pythia, but I'm not attached. Ill find a new one tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know! 08:01, July 11, 2017 (UTC) RPs Sorry about the delay...I would love to RP Emily and Liberty. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, July 11, 2017 (UTC) datedatedate Sure! I'd love to rp their little date and that place is perfect. Could you post first??? re: omg I'm always up for an rp <3. Do you have any possible pairings in mind, or would you want me to pick? ^^ I'll try to get on tomorrow so we can can talk it out? But I'd like an adults rp, so your adults w/ my adults (Key, Theo, Seunghyun or Yuri) ? La Lune Bleue? If you're okay with here, just reply back and I'll post c: Sorting! We're having a Sorting ceremony this year, in the Great Hall. I'm running it based on when people are around to post, so we can get through everyone, so if you let me know if/when you'd like your character to be Sorted that would be great! RP Black Lake#Ash and Liberty. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:24, July 25, 2017 (UTC) For Isabelle hello~ would you be interested in an rp between blair and finley? RP? Hey! I was wondering if you would be down for a roleplay? (Also, we should totally talk once we're in chat together.) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 02:55, August 1, 2017 (UTC) A couple thoughts I had were Nymeria/Xavier and/or Merlyn/Liberty? Once Abigaia is sorted, we should totally do her and Carnelian! :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 15:54, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Lever Rooms - posted. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 16:35, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Re YES, we totally should do that! We should also do Xavier/Nymeria soon. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 04:56, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Maybe we should put Mark/Xavier off until Ck and I finish up the Markory roleplay? For Nymeria and Xavier, maybe we could do The Three Broomsticks? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 05:11, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for an rp? re: whuddup Yo. Hah. I think I'm back? It's difficult. But yeah. Hi. Hello. :P Re Any pairing is fine with me but I've got one question about one pairing, why would you want to do Juniper and Alex? Chat I think we should talk, let me know when you can get on. I blame myself Heh. Been too caught on doing all sorts of irrelevant things, but anyway, ofc!!! To both, heh. Any suggestions for the RP tho??? Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']] I'll be there in a moment. Also, just noticed I broke 10k edits, shook. i mean what Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Just a reminder... Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Mal/Xavier Sure, we can RP them. I'm busy til about noon your time, and then I have to work on some other stuff, but if you wanna start somewhere (either on your phone, or when you're around later) just let me know where. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:12, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi! So I know I've been asked you for a lot of help and I'm sorry but I'm a noob (haha!) and I was wondering if you could help me with finding a Character Model? So sorry to message you so late haha <3 but i'm looking for a brown haired maybe actress in which i can find multiple pictures and maybe a gif? RE: Don't we already have an rp in session? :P Re We sure can! If you want to start Romeo/Albion on one of our sandboxes, I'll respond once I'm out of my physical therapy appointment and get to be on the computer. - he wears sunglasses indoors, in winter, at nighttime. 18:49, August 15, 2017 (UTC) RE yokie-dokie but um yeah any suggestions? omg I'm so sorry~ ok so I uninstalled kik a long time ago and I installed it now (but uninstalled again) because apparently I had messages and I just saw that you wanted to use my profile layout and Template:Walk On Memories? btw it's totally okay but can you wait until I get on chat, so I can explain some things to you? c: Trey DeFranco He's a child (about three, if I remember correctly), not an adult. :) - well, we're not crabs, are we? 05:03, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Of course! I'll let you know if I think of any others that might need to be put on the list. :) Also, can we talk soon (hopefully sometime tonight) please? - well, we're not crabs, are we? 06:03, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Chat It's being a pain in the butt. It keeps giving me the "slow down, you're being too fast" glitch when I'm trying to simply send one little message. When I reload, it automatically has it up, so I think we need to speak elsewhere. I don't know if another chat would work or if we would have to switch to Hangouts or what. - well, we're not crabs, are we? 06:42, August 18, 2017 (UTC) I'll be there! - well, we're not crabs, are we? 06:45, August 18, 2017 (UTC) but like elise is the purest most adorable little bean- Elise So out of curiosity I went and looked at the Elise/Amelia RP. ....Elise is only two, right? I'm sorry but a two year old does not walk themself home from school alone?!? And would (should) never be left home alone either??? It feels like you're RPing her more as a five or six year old, at least in action. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:35, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: WB unfortunately that wb is reserved for close friends only so sorry :/ Re: Is it something that's public or no? Just so I know for Finley to know xD Yeah, that'll be good c: I feel like I'm asking too many questions but like, would Finley know to meet him there or not? xD Re: omg I never actually gave him one lmao. But I thought we agreed they were going to be more than friends? xD Ye I think I'm gonna make him either bi/pan. Btw your post made my heart flutter <3 re: the rp yeah, sure. mind starting somewhere? idm where Albion I posted with Hope and brought her up to the maternity unit. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:03, August 31, 2017 (UTC) RE: I wanted to continue the current Finley/Blair rp we have going on, but I have no idea what to say. Can we meet on chat tomorrow? I'm about to get off unfortunately, but we can brainstorm ideas tomorrow? xD Seraphina Hi, can we talk in chat please?? �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 06:09, September 3, 2017 (UTC) hii do you want to me to post outside? c: Pregunta Just popping in to check if you've made any progress with Isabella. D'ya need any help with her? If you do, let me know! :) Re: It all depends on the characters honestly, whether Theovasi would be willing to take her in (most likely, since both are fond of children). But as the rper I would say that they are pretty willing. Mediwizard You've got a Mediwizard, I see. I've got one injured. I have Tori with a skull fracture (basiliar skull fracture exhibiting symptoms of raccoon eyes, bleeding, swelling, also she's convulsing and will likely be vomiting, have an intense headache, exhibit confusion, temporary memory loss and blurred vision upon awakening), broken ribs and a broken leg. I also have Tessa. She has a moderate concussion and will suffer from headaches, vision problems, memory problems and have trouble walking. :3 ::Also, I forgot. Tessa's got an arm (the right one) that the bone was snapped in half. Or, well, more like a join in which multiple meet (aka at her elbow). :3 Hey So would you be up for a little rp, Juniper and Brisbane Woom maybe? Re: im kinda behind rwby rn so i cant really fangirl and all that. also im self taught so i dont know how to teach code since everything comes to me by instinct. sorry The Three Broomsticks I need you to reply with Aragorn's response to Owen and Jack so I can move things along for NAP with Millie. Currently, he's holding Millie and hasn't responded or done anything to what Owen and Jack have told him. I realize your character is in trouble, and that's not a comfortable position for you, but that happens sometimes. I need you to reply with his reaction, whatever that may be so I can move things along. 18:33, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Because they're 5 and I want to RP my own kids... ...I went ahead and started an RP (with Scarlet, Bethan, Felix, Juniper, Wes, Elina & Leila) at Lil Bundles' Playroom. There's not really an order right now, but that might change if I see the 5 of us post continuously. :D Re: I would really want to, but I have like nine ongoing rps right now, so can you wait until I finish some up? Thanks! Ohhhh Hi! When I first saw your name I was confused at who you were, but omg it's Frostleaf! Hiii! Love the new name by the way! <3 Thanks so much for the message, can't wait to talk to you again! ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 10:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: It's still going through, all the rps will be when I come back either late October or early November. I hope you're doing well as well <3. Camila's Vote People who vote need to be a British citizen. In Camila's case, she'd have to have lived there for five years minimum along with other requirements.